Let Me Go
by wastedaddiction
Summary: Kunihiro's been bugging Masaki for a while now. Will he be able to take that step that Masaki has been wanting since they were kids?


These characters belong to Takanaga Hinako. Is that spelled right? (fail)

So, he's a little glimpse into the mysterious, irritating, and furious world of Masaki and Kunihiro. I wanted this to be a oneshot, but it got really long, soooo i divided the story into three pieces.

Sorry that Masaki is such an asshole and potty-mouth. And sorry that Kunihiro is so...stupid. But I guess that was the point in writing this. I wanted to exaggerate their charcters. It's not exactly what I had in mind for their characters, but this is how they turned out. I guess I wanted Masaki to be a little more...shy, and Kunihiro a little smarter about the situation. I dont really know all that much about Masaki, and I know even less about Kunihiro. Sorry if if doesnt meet any expectations. My friends in real life are always grumbling about me liking Masaki. But I dont really see why they hate him. I pity him, cause, dude, his life sucked!

By the end of chapter two, you should be throughly pissed off at Kunihiro for being such an idiot, and kinda fed up with Masaki for your own reasons. I know I was totally irritated while writing this (also fail) but just wanted to get through it for the sex scene in chapter three.

so, enjoy-or not-and review to let me know how you feel about these guys. If you dont like them, I promise I wont write for them anymore (sorry guys)

Oh, P.S. (who do you think will be on top-Kunihiro or Masaki? I'd love to hear your guesses)

* * *

Persistent.

That's what he was. Persistent. Annoying. Like a gnat. He wouldn't go away not matter how hard he shooed and now it felt like an infestation. One Morinaga was enough for a life time. Two? Impossible. He was never getting tangled up with brothers again. Especially since he fell for the wrong one the first time.

Masaki tried to ignore the small beep or the quick flash of light on his phone informing him he had a new message. Again.

_Doesn't he have to work?_

It was 2:15 and he was still trying to catch some sleep in order to be alert during his night job. But every ten minutes or so, he would hear the small—now extremely annoying—beep.

_Ignore it. He'll get the message. _

…

…

…

_Beep_

Who the hell was he kidding? Kunihiro sent those messages like clockwork. All of them were the same. They all asked when they could get together, or if he could come over, or maybe they could have drinks next Sunday. And he would always answer the same. _Sorry, cant_. Didn't he catch the hint? He didn't want to see Kunihiro now, later, or ever again. He was done with that part of his life. Now, he just wanted to move on and forget the whole thing. Because the only thing that hurt more than remembering how your best friend and love interest shut you out, is seeing his face again and again.

_Beep_

Sometimes, the man would show up uninvited. Just show up at his work or door and pound until the neighbors got irritated and started yelling. Then he _had_ to let him in. Kunihiro would talk to him like he hadn't made his last year of high school hell, like he hadn't had to start his whole life over, like the whole incident didn't even happen! He had a drawer full of long sleeved shirts as proof. And to top it all off, because of this annoying man, he broke up with several of his boyfriends.

_Beep_

Boyfriends went fast these days. Masaki invited them to play, and they were easily drawn in by his pretty face. He let them tie him up or chain him down. Anything that would help wash those memories down the drain. He wanted to make new ones in order to block the old ones out, but nothing ever did the trick. None of the experiences ever stuck. It was all the same in Masaki's eyes. Eventually they would get tired and leave. Or at least, that's how it used to go. Now they break up with him when Kunihiro began to pound on his door. Most of them didn't want to get caught up in all that crap, so they left.

How was he supposed to forget his past when it kept butting in to his personal life?

_Beep_

_DAMMIT!_

Masaki rolled off his bed and stomped to his dresser where his phone sat. He was about to turn the damn thing off when it started to ring. Was he going to answer? No. He quickly pushed the button to reject the call and placed the phone on vibrate. Then it started buzzing. End call. Buzzed again. End call. Buzzed _again_. Persistent little gnat! With a sigh, Masaki finally answered the stupid phone.

Kunihiro's voice chirped in his ear. "Masaki?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he groaned.

"Because the last time I left you alone, you had sex with my _little brother_, _slashed_ your wrist, and I didn't talk to you for _years_." Was that smugness mixed in with pain in his voice? Oh yes. See, now Kunihiro had different games he liked to play. He would do anything to keep Masaki tied to him. Guilt was just another game.

"What do you want?" _This time_, he added silently.

"Are you busy tonight?" Kunihiro asked curiously.

"Yes. I have to work." He said curtly.

"How about tomorrow?" He pushed.

"Yes. I have a date coming over."

"I won't take long."

"Kunihiro—"

"I just want to talk."

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about?" There was a brief silence. Masaki used it to make his point. "See? All you want is to—"

"Talk about Tetsuhiro."

"…What?"

"I talked to him the other day. He seems good."

_Damn him._

"Oh, really?" Masaki could not hide or repress his interest in the younger man. He wasn't in love—at least he didn't think so—but he needed to know if he was really okay after everything. It was a constant thing that ate at his mind and to be quite honest, it was making him crazy. So every little scrap of information Kunihiro threw, he grabbed at desperately.

"Yeah, and it looks like his boyfriend and him have moved in together. He seems rather happy about it."

_Boyfriend_. Masaki closed his eyes. "Good for him. I'm glad he's doing well."

"You mean you're glad he's moved on, don't you?"

Anger, irritation, and a deep sadness flew through him, but he didn't dare let any of that into his voice. "No. I _mean_ I'm glad he's doing well. How is his school going?"

"I could tell you more about school_ and_ his partner, but right now I have to go. How about we finish this tomorrow night?"

"No! I told you—"

"At around six o'clock?"

"Kunihiro!"

"See you then!"

"Wait!" but the line went dead. Masaki stared at the phone.

_Here we go again._


End file.
